The Love I've Found
by Princess GreenFire
Summary: "Hi, what's your name?" the gorgeous blonde boy asked me. I stared back in awe, then realized he was talking to me. "Oh, me? I'm Bella Swan. Uhm... What's yours?" I asked nervously. "Jasper," he said. "Jasper Hale."
1. Meeting

**Well this was adopted from crazy4jacksonrathbone, who adopted it from DrowningxinxSapphire.**** So this story has been taken down to hand to hand and I hope that I can continue with this like the other two authors did.**

I hated this.

Not only was this my fifth new school this year, it happened to be in a town that didn't hold any interest for me.

Forks was a small, wet, boring town, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. The reason why Mom and Phil sent me here is still a mystery to me. I could have kept travelling with them; it was no problem for me. But my mother insisted that I stay with my dad for a while; become a little more stable.

I disagreed with the idea of staying with my father, Charlie. I didn't like the idea of having to live in a constantly grey environment. I liked change, which was why I enjoyed travelling with my mom and her new husband. But they didn't think so, so they sent me here.

I arrived yesterday to my dad's house. He was surprised when I showed up with only two suitcases.

"I don't plan on staying long," I replied with a grumble when he asked. He shrugged it off, and then told me I started here, at Forks High School, tomorrow. I didn't sleep at all, mostly because I was apprehensive about the next day, but also because of the constant rain pounding against my window. I just covered my head with the pillow and shut my eyes tight.

This morning Charlie drove me to school in the cruiser, which automatically sent my mood down further.

The awkward silence was interrupted when Charlie said, "So, you need a car."

I glanced at him, cocking an eyebrow, then went right back to gazing out the window.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"How else will you get around?" He responded with a chuckle.

"I would have thought everything in this place was within walking distance," I said, looking at Charlie.

He laughed a bit and smiled. "You'd think so."

I waited for a few seconds for an elaboration, but no more words came out of his mouth. I turned back to the window and sighed.

A few minutes later, Charlie turned off of the highway and drove up to a curb. He didn't bother to turn the car off.

I assumed that this was the place; my own personal hell.

I slowly grabbed my book bag and smiled at my dad.

"'Bye Dad, see you later," I said as I stepped out of the cruiser.

"See you Bells, good luck," he responded with a wave. I shut the door and he drove off.

And so it begins.

I groaned as I swung open the door to Forks High School, dreading this day. I didn't want to get too comfortable here, knowing that I wouldn't stay for long. I had no intentions of maintaining a permanent residence in this dreary town. Living with Charlie was only temporary, and I'd rather it stay that way.

I stopped when I reached a black mat on the ground to wipe the wet slush off of my black rubber boots. It had snowed a few days ago, apparently, and some of it stayed due to the chilling weather. When it rained, the rain water mixed with the left-over snow and made some delightful slushy-type stuff. I didn't enjoy it.

I looked to my left and saw a sign that read FRONT OFFICE. I sighed. Here we go.

I entered the small, stuffy office hesitantly. A cheery middle-aged woman looked up from the desk and smiled happily.

"Good morning!" she exclaimed with bright eyes.

"Hardly," I mumbled under my breath. But I smiled forcefully and added, "I'm Bella Swan. This is my first day."

"Ah! Bella Swan! The chief's lovely daughter! Welcome!" She said, a little _too_ cheerfully.

Again, I forced a small smile. Then suddenly her eyes went wide, but her smile was still plastered on her wrinkly face.

"You need a schedule, my dear! Oh my, and look at the time! We wouldn't want you to be late, now would we? Just give me two seconds and I'll print one off for you," she said. I just nodded.

I casually leaned against the wall as she shuffled through the clutter on her desk. I waited while she clicked and typed on her old computer, and sighed when the faded printer made some loud grunting noises and eventually printed out my schedule.

She got up and handed me my schedule.

"There you go, dear. Good luck today!" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks," I replied, and left the office. I glanced at my schedule. My locker number was 314, and I had English first, in Block D, room 56.

Luckily, the lockers 300 to 380 were right in the hallway next to the office. I was happy for that. This way, I wouldn't have to wander around the school aimlessly searching for it.

As I made my way down the hall, it seemed like everyone was staring. The new girl had arrived. _The chief's daughter_.

I was going to be a big deal here, I could feel it. I expected not many people would move to Forks, so when a new student came, everyone was on high alert.

_The new girl had arrived_.

When I made it to my locker, and didn't take my eyes off the lock, as it twisted and turned to fit the combination. I snapped it open and swung open the locker door hastily.

Quickly, I shrugged off my jacket and snatched a binder and my pencil case from my bag. As I scrambled to shut the door, balancing some pens in one hand and my binder in the other, I was hit square in the torso by someone and was knocked down.

"Oh my God!" The person exclaimed. It sounded like a boy's voice, too deep to be a junior yet too light to be a teacher's. It was perfect and very smooth.

"Hey, hey!" He said. He sounded worried. Realizing my eyes were still closed, I opened one slowly. What I saw was the most gorgeous boy I had ever laid eyes on. He was too beautiful to be real. I opened my other eye and stared.

"Are you okay?" he asked in his silky, perfect, seductive, mysterious, beautiful, musical, wondrous voice. I just continued to stare.

His shaggy blonde hair was tussled, with that subtle Just-Got-Out-Of-Bed look. His hazel eyes sparkled and his perfect lips were turned into a frown.

"Hellooo?" he asked.

I blinked, then realized he was talking to me. " Wh—what? Oh, me?"

He laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

"Yes, you. I'm so sorry, I didn't see you," he said. His lips turned up at one side in a smirk.

I blushed massively and his smile brightened when he saw it.

I realized I was still on the floor and sat up to gather my belongings that I dropped. I looked around but couldn't see any.

"Oh, I have them here," said the boy. He held his hand open and gave me my pens, and then handed me my binder.

"Oh, thanks," I said quietly. I couldn't help but blush. Every other school I went to, no boys every noticed me. Granted, the only reason this one did was because he slammed into me because he didn't see me. But that's a bit better, isn't it?

The boy held his hand out. I took it, and when our skin touched it sent chills through my body. He pulled me up and put his hands on my shoulders to keep me stable.

"I'm really sorry, again." He smiled at me, flashing me his pearly white teeth, and walked away.

The rest of the day all I could think about was the blonde-haired boy. He was perfect in every way. Gorgeous, sweet, amazing.

I went through all of my classes in a daze. I tried to look for him everywhere I went, but I never saw him.

Charlie picked me up in the cruiser after school. I didn't say anything as I got in the car. He seemed concerned.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as we drove away from the school.

"Yes, everything's great," I replied with a smile. Meeting that boy made my day and mood noticeably better.

Charlie just huffed and focused on the road.

We were home soon enough and I rushed upstairs to my small room. I jumped on my bed and did some of my homework to get ahead. But no matter how hard I concentrated on my work, the boy wouldn't leave my mind.

I stayed in my room the rest of the night day-dreaming about him. I made a vow to myself that I would find that boy tomorrow and talk to him again.

Just as I was drifting to sleep that night, I realized something.

_I didn't even know his name._


	2. Nameless

**I don't own Twilight.**

"Ma!" I yelled from the top of the stairs.

"She's in the kitchen!" replied Edward, my step-brother, from the living room.

I sighed, ran down the stairs and slid into our tiny kitchen, almost bumping into the table.

"Mom?" I asked. She was at the stove, slowly stirring a boiling pot. The kitchen smelled of beef and vegetables, and she was humming to herself.

"What do you want, Jasper?" she asked. I jumped up on the counter next to her.

"Jasper," she turned to look at me. "You're almost seventeen, don't jump on the counter."

I sighed and jumped back down, moving to stand next her.

"Mum," I said. She looked at me expectantly. "Where are your magazines?"

She stared at me with a confused expression upon her aged face. I stood still, smiling innocently and brightly, but completely serious.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Why?" she drawled.

I shuffled my feet and looked at the floor. "This girl at school…" I began.

My mom dropped the spoon on the counter, clapped her hands together and smiled brightly.

"You like a girl?" she gasped.

"Why, you thought he liked boys?" In walked Edward, smirking. "I thought so, too, until now, Mom." He laughed to himself and picked up a spoon. Waving it at me, he added, "Who is she, Jazzy? What's her name?" Edward took a spoonful of the boiling vegetables and sipped it gradually. My mother nodded her head in encouragement, egging me on to continue.

I blushed and looked at the floor. "I…I don't exactly know yet," I replied. I heard Edward choke on his food, and my mom giggled.

"You don't know her name, Jasper?" asked my mom. I shook my head slowly, wanting to deny it very badly.

"Then how do you know you like her?" asked Edward, recovering from his choking incident.

"How could you not?" I responded, smiling. "She was beautiful. I bumped into her in the hall last week, because, well, I didn't see her there, and—"

I was rudely interrupted by Edward's laughter. "Smooth, Jazzy, smooth," he said.

I rolled my eyes and continued. "She was so nice, and had the cutest blush and her eyes were absolutely gorgeous. I think she was new because I had never seen her there before, but I don't have any classes with her, which is really upsetting and I haven't seen her all week…"

I stopped and stared at Edward and my mom. They stared back, wide-eyed.

"Jazz, we lost you at your inhale," said Edward.

"Never mind," I sighed. I began walking away, hanging my head. No one would understand. Edward went out with a new girl every week, meanwhile I have never felt this way about a girl before. I couldn't stop thinking about her all week. I was dying to know her name.

As I was going up the stairs, I heard my mom shout, "My magazines are in my closet!" followed by Edward's laughter. What a prick.

_**Bella's Point of View**_

Sitting on my bed, notebook and pen in hand, I thought of all the boy's names I had ever heard. Most of them I disregarded almost immediately, but three stood out to me. As of now, my notebook page looked like this:

_**Bella Swan's List of Names:**_

_**Anthony- his blonde hair and hazel eyes just seemed to fit with this name.**_

_**Ben – for his calm demeanor and soothing voice.**_

_**Mark – his strong arms and hands.**_

No other name seemed to fit him. Bemused, I wondered if there was some magical name that combined all three of these aspects.

"Bella! Are you doing homework?" Charlie's voice surprised me, and I flung my pen in the air.

"No, Dad. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to make dinner." Rolling my eyes, I headed down the stairs to take care of my father.

"Thanks, Bells. How was your school day?" At the mention of school, I thought of the nameless boy and smiled, remembering his gorgeous eyes.

"Oh, not much. Same old school work." I opened a package of spaghetti and put some water on to boil. Turning to get the sauce from the fridge, I noticed Charlie's expression.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You didn't …uh…meet anyone?"

"Well, uh….yes, actually." Blushing furiously, I madly avoided eye contact with my father. What was with his new found interest in my social life?

"What's his name?"

"I don't know, actually." At his amused chuckle I turned and scowled at him. "I will have you know that we have no classes together and it is very hard to learn someone's name without seeming like a stalker and being creepy and I just haven't seen him and I don't know if he even goes to the school anymore and I can't just go around asking for the beautiful hunk who stumbles into girls in the hallways, now can I? No, I cannot. So, really—"

"Bells…"

"—there is no way for me to figure-"

"Bella…"

"-out his name if I never see him, right?—"

"BELLA! The spaghetti is smoking!"

"Oh. OH! Oh no!" I rushed over to the stove and turned off the burner. Quickly dumping the water, and then putting the blob of burnt noodles in the garbage, I tried to remember the last time I had ever talked so much at once.

"So….you do realize I am a cop, right?"

"Yes, Dad. Obviously." I rolled my eyes at his random question and grabbed the phone off of the counter.

"So, you realize that I know everyone in town?" My eyes widened, and I hung up on the pizza lady. Slowly turning to my Dad, I tried to keep my expression neutral.

"Everyone? Like…even all the high school kids, maybe?" He nodded, smiling at me. "So, like, you could …name everyone?" Again, he nodded. And now he seemed a little afraid of me. I moved closer to him. "You could give me the name of anyone?"

"Well, yes. But I would need a physical description or-"

"Blonde, tall, gorgeous, sweet smile, strong hands…" Charlie backed away, looking embarrassed.

"Bells…uh…what happened to dinner?"

**Well please review!**


	3. Detention

_**Jasper's Point Of View**_

I slowly and carefully opened my mother's closet door, bracing myself for the torture I would have to endure whilst searching for those magazines.

I squinted my eyes shut as the door creaked open, and hesitantly peeked my head inside. It was like staring into the abyss; the kind of dark, gloomy place that if you dwell too long upon it, it could suck out your soul and feed it to the Abyss Gremlins that lurked in the shadows, waiting for the next poor human to stumble along.

I opened the door all the way, and was hit with the stench of some type of rotting animal. I yanked out my nose plug from my pocket and clamped it on in haste. Sighing in relief of not having to smell the repulsive scent anymore, I took a step inside the large, cluttered closet, and immediately wished I hadn't.

Even wearing heavy duty work boots, as jokingly suggested by Edward (but I took him seriously, which was an excellent idea on my part), I felt the _squiiiiisssshhh_ beneath the thick rubber.

I decided to take a look, to see what I had just stepped in. I didn't want to, but it had to be done.

I lifted my boot, getting a clear view of the bottom, and groaned.

Why did my mother have the container of Chinese noodles from dinner two weeks ago in her closet?

I bent down and picked up a hanger off the floor, using the hooked end to scrape off the mouldy noodles and whipping the hanger a good distance behind me.

"Disgusting," I mumbled under my breath.

I continued my venture through the wreckage, digging through the chaos and confusion my mother liked to call her closet. Occasionally I would trip over something and fall against my mother's clothing, which was hanging up. At this, I would grip onto whatever I could reach and pull myself back up.

But once, it didn't happen that way.

I was lost in one of her frilly blue dresses, trying to find my way out. In my frantic search for freedom from the sea of frilly blue-ness, I stumbled upon something. What that something was, I wasn't completely sure. But I tripped nonetheless, and was sent tumbling towards the floor.

Now, touching the actual floor of my mom's closet with my feeble and sensitive skin was one thing I was not willing to do. Yet, it happened just the same, and I almost whimpered. Almost.

My hands were submerged in a hot, semi-liquid mess, and my knees hit something very hard, sending a jolt of pain throughout my legs. I lifted my head and it thumped against another something. I sighed.

Did I _really _need these magazines? I could always find out how to impress a girl some other way.

Defeated, I crawled backwards, keeping my head down, and headed towards the light of my mom's room.

I emerged from the closet, happy that I had survived the whole ordeal. I stood up and glanced down at my hands, realizing that the hot liquid they were covered in when I fell was actually melted cheese.

I shut the closet door, vowing to never take on that monster again. I took off my nose plug and inhaled the fresh, clean air. Wiping my cheesy hands on my pants, I was about to leave the room when I noticed something sitting on my mother's bed. I took a few steps closer and groaned loudly.

There, lying on my mother's queen-sized bed in all their glory, were the magazines.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A few hours later, I was curled up in my bed, reading my mother's _Cosmo_. It was my fourth _Cosmo_ in a row, and as I was reading, I was taking notes.

'On what?' you may ask.

I was taking notes on what girls liked to see in a guy; what they expect. Here is an excerpt of said notes:

_**Jasper's Notes about Girls:**_

_**What they look for:**_

_**Looks**_

_**Who the guy hangs out with**_

_**Personality (e.g. funny, smart)**_

_**The guy has to make her feel good about herself**_

_**Confidence**_

_**Has to take care of himself**_

_**Money?**_

_**He has to be able to cook (WHAT?)**_

_**Unselfishness- always think about her and her feelings first.**_

One line in the last _Cosmo_ stood out to me.

_**Be mysterious.**_

I read over these notes until I had them memorized. I had checked them off in my head.

'Looks' I had down. Not to be conceited, but I knew I was fairly good-looking. My shaggy blonde hair and sparkly hazel eyes did me justice. I was skinny, yet muscular and was 5'11", and, as a bonus, I had a clear complexion. One time, when I was at the mall, someone approached me and asked if I wanted to be in their photo-shoot for (get this!) Abercrombie.

I told them no thank you, because I already had been offered a job in France as a model. And they actually believed me. It has been an inside joke between Edward and I ever since.

'Who the guy hangs out with' was next on the list. I wasn't too worried about that, especially since the girl I had bumped into had been new to the school. She didn't know anyone yet, I was sure of it.

I hung out with practically everyone at school. The jocks, the preps, the geeks, the Goths. I talked with them all, and they all liked me. I just wished the new girl would too.

Next was 'Personality.' I was smart; getting all A's on my report cards. I was caring and loving, and wouldn't have any problem making her laugh. I had a nice family, a good home, and was generally a happy person. I just hoped that I was her type.

Numbers four, five, six, seven and nine were definitely not a problem. I had confidence and took care of myself very well. I had plenty of money because I had a part-time job.

But me? COOKING? That was crazy. Surely, not all girls like a man who can cook. If so, I was screwed. My mom did all of the cooking at home, and whenever she was gone, Edward, my step-dad, and I ordered in. Only one conclusion could come of this: I had to buy some recipe books and give cooking a try.

The last thing, that I had the most trouble with, was: _**Be mysterious. **_

How was a supposed to "be mysterious"? Do I lurk around corners and mumble words? I had no idea. So, I decided to wing it. Tomorrow, at school, I would "be mysterious."

_Whatever that meant_, I thought.

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

I ordered the pizza while my Dad shot me furtive glances. I think he was afraid I would beat him up if he didn't name everyone in town, or more specifically, all the boys at school.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Bells?"

"Pizza will be here in twenty minutes."

"Okay." I sat at the table, and gave my father a meaningful glance. He looked away, at the time on the microwave.

"So…pizza will be here in twenty minutes?"

"Dad." He looked at me innocently. I narrowed my eyes.

"Bells…I'm going to take a nap."

"Dad! How did you know about the boy at school?" This was a question that had occurred to me after my intense excitement about almost knowing his name. So far, my Dad had avoided the question.

"I may have…uh…"

"May have what, Dad?"

"May have….uh…noticed….uh…apieceofpaperwi thboysnamesonit …"

"You didn't! Dad!" All the blood rushed to my face, and I don't think I had ever blushed so hard.

"I think the pizza's here." And with that he left, even though there was no way the pizza could be here. So I sat at the table and wondered if there was an abyss nearby that I could disappear into.

School the next day was a disappointment of epic proportions. My alarm didn't go off, so I was late to first period and got a detention; my Dad felt guilty about the boy incident so he "cooked" me a lunch for school that hurt my stomach; and I thought the gorgeous, nameless boy might be gay.  
The reason for this last was the boy that he hung out with. My new friend Jessica pointed out another boy, sitting at a lunch table alone. She had been pointing people out to me in the cafeteria all week.

"Okay…see that boy over there, in the corner?"

"With the baggy black sweater? And…is that a pocket protector on the shirt underneath?"

"Yeah. He likes to think he's a gangster, but he's really a mathlete."

"What's his name?"

"Roland," she said, munching on a potato chip.

"He's cute in a weird way," I mumbled, staring at Roland, noticing the strong line of his jaw, and the shaggy brown hair falling into his vividly green eyes.

"Don't waste your time," she said, giggling. "Roland's gay."

_Of course he is_, I thought. I checked my watch and groaned. Time for my detention. I stood up, picking up my tray and smiling to Jessica.

"See you, Jessica. I have a detention to serve," I said. She waved a 'goodbye.'

I took my time dumping my tray and walking toward room 214. The detention was stupid and a waste of my precious time. It's not like I would learn a lesson from it.

I opened the door, slowly, and entered room 214. I realized it wasn't an old, stuffy, detention room, like I had thought. It was the school's library. There were shelves and shelves of books lining the walls. The smell of paper and ink filled the air, and the low humming of a printer could be heard from the photo-copy room.

I slid my detention slip into the tiny mailbox after the librarian signed it and took a seat near the Adult-Fiction section.

I crossed my arms and leaned back in the chair, the back being supported by one of the many shelves. I sighed.

Suddenly, the library door swung open again, and a tall, gorgeous, blonde boy with hazel eyes walked in.

It was _him_. So, of course, I tipped my chair to the side and fell to the floor. Blushing, thankful that I hadn't knocked the shelf behind me over, I slowly stood up and righted the evil, evil chair. Looking around, I don't think anyone noticed. Except…was the blonde boy snickering? Oh, god…

Luckily, he didn't say anything to me. He just sat down at a desk, put his head down and appeared to fall asleep immediately.

I grabbed a random book off of the shelf, and tried to read it. It was minute before I realized the book was upside down. Realizing that anything that required my attention not to be on the boy a few tables away was going to be impossible, I put the book back. Instead I grabbed my notebook and tried to draw a rose.

I was very intensely aware that he was _right there_ and that, theoretically, I could talk to him. I could even learn his name! The thought of this possibility made me want to dance with excitement and nervous energy and run away in terror. Instead, I smiled to myself, wondering how I could like him so much, when I hardly knew him.

A few minutes later, Roland walked into the room. I paid no attention to him until he walked up to the sleeping boy, smacked him in the head and said, "Yo, Jazzaaay! What's your ass doing in the library, man?"

"I was late for first. Leave me alone." He didn't lift his head, and his voice was a sleepy mumble, but still…my arms were covered in goose-bumps.

"Where were you this morning, then, man? I waited," he said, smacking him on the head again.

"I slept through my alarm." His voice was more awake-sounding now, and a thought was slowly dawning on me.

"Dude, what were you doin'?" Roland's voice was still upset, but he was no longer smacking the boy's shoulder. I wondered….

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about…" The blonde boy looked at me, then turned his eyes back to Roland. Blushing, I turned my eyes to my notebook and shaded in the rose petals.

"Man, that head of yours is always filled with shit. What was it this time?" Now Roland sounded half amused, half concerned. Again, I wondered…

"Just….nothing. Never mind." I thought he looked at me again. But, I couldn't be sure.

"Man, we still on for later?" Roland asked as he sat down across from the boy. Part of me wished he would just say the boy's name; the other was too busy thinking…wondering…

"No, I've got to work." I wondered where the boy worked. Maybe I could "accidentally' go there.

"Oh, c'mon! We were supposed to hook up later!" Roland reached across to smack the boy again, but the boy pulled back and missed him. _Nice reflexes, _I thought.

"I know. I'm sorry. Look…we can see the movie, tomorrow, right? We can go then."

"Dude, you ridiculous. Bullshit, man, but fine." They both laughed then, and the thought I had been trying to ignore popped into my head.

_What if the boy, this beautiful blonde boy, was gay?_

**Well…review! Pretty please?**


	4. Bella & Jasper

**I don't own Twilight**

_**Jasper's Point Of View**_

I put my hand on my head, exhaling loudly and trying hard not to look at the beautiful girl a few tables over. Roland kept talking to me about something pointless. His voice was like a low humming in my ear. I just wanted him to go away so I could talk to the girl.

Right on cue, the librarian walked in and said, "Roland Billard!" I always smiled when someone said his name. His parents had fun naming him, that's for sure.

Roland stopped talking and spun around, wide-eyed.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered. He gulped and stood up.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked sternly, crossing her arms and eyeing him.

"I was, um, talking to Jasper, miss," he said meekly, avoiding eye contact with the strict librarian.

I quickly glanced at the girl, seeing her eyes widen slightly, then turned back in the other direction. I realized that she probably just found out my name.

"Where is your detention slip?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She was quite the sassy one, I'd say.

"I…I don't have one," he replied.

"Go, Roland, before I actually give you a detention and mark up that perfect record of yours." I chuckled as he scowled at her.

He turned back to me and said, "see ya, Jazz," and strode past the librarian and out the door. I nodded at the librarian as she followed him out.

The girl and I were all alone. I tried to decide on what to say to her. Maybe a simple "Hi," or "Hello, I'm Jasper. What's your name?"

I sighed, inhaled, and was about to speak when a soft voice said, "I'm Bella."

My head whipped around and I saw the beautiful brunette smiling at me, making my heart skip a few beats.

_Bella_.

"Bella Swan," she said.

_Bella Swan._ It had a ring to it.

I smiled softly and said, "I'm Jasper. Jasper Hale."

Her chocolate eyes stared back at me, making me melt inside. She had her hands folded on the table and her legs resting on the chair across from her. I decided to make a bold move.

I stood up, pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. She blushed.

_Bella Swan._

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

My heart stopped and my cheeks flooded. My palms were sweaty and I felt dizzy.

_Jasper Hale_.

His name was nothing short of perfect. My list of names I had made earlier seemed lame compared to the god-like name he had. Just thinking of it gave me jitters.

I was shocked when he stood up and sat next to me. I could feel myself blush madly, but I tried to hide it.

He was so close. I could reach out and touch him. I could smell his cologne and it smelled amazing. I just wanted to get closer.

He held out his hand. "Nice to officially meet you, Bella," he said in his perfect voice.

I almost sighed in happiness. Almost.

I took his hand and shook it. Feeling his soft skin gave me goose-bumps, so I pulled back a little faster than usual in fear of him seeing them all over my arms.

"You too," I replied with a smile. "So, what are you in for?" I asked curiously, even though I already knew; any excuse to talk to him some more.

"I was late for class. Slept in," he replied, holding a smirk on his smooth lips. God, he was gorgeous.

"Oh yeah, I heard that," I said, acting stupid. Why me? Why am I stupid? Ugh.

"Yeah, I was up all night, thinking," he said, looking away.

"About what?" I asked. Then, before I could take back the invasiveness of my words, he answered.

"A girl…" he whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. And I wish I didn't. My heart sank, and I looked at the floor.

He had been thinking of another girl. I knew a boy like this would already have a girlfriend. But, at least I knew now that he wasn't gay. Every cloud has a silver lining, I suppose.

"Oh," was all I could muster. I tried to hide the sadness in my voice, but was unsuccessful.

"You know her," he said. I continued staring at the floor, trying to think of all the girls I met this week. Jessica, Lauren, Angela…

"Look at me," he said. My heart stopped for the second time, and I brought my head up slowly, staring into his hazel eyes. They seemed to sparkle.

He smiled.

"Don't mind me asking," I said slowly, carefully. "But, who is she?" I held my breath.

He looked down, then back up at me, smiling brightly.

"You," he whispered.

I almost died. Right then and there, I could have dropped dead and gone to heaven. But, heaven could never be as good as that moment. He was my own piece of heaven.

"Ever since I bumped into you in the hallway," he said, and then furrowed his brow. "Sorry about that, by the way."

I laughed lightly.

"Yeah, just, ever since we met, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I wanted to know your name so badly. It was driving me crazy, Bella." The sound of my name on his lips was too perfect.

"Neither could I," I admitted, blushing madly. "I almost killed my father, just for your name." I laughed.

This was the best detention ever.

_**Jasper's Point Of View**_

She had the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard. It was like music to my ears.

I was so glad I had finally told her everything that was on my mind. This was the first opportunity to really talk to her, and I will never regret taking it, not for a second.

Bella and I talked for the majority of the detention. Every once in a while she would blush, and it made me smile. Everything about her was beautiful, and I didn't think I deserved meeting such a girl. She was amazing in every way, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

"…So me and the girls were just running from this cop, and I swear, I have never gotten in trouble by the law in my life, right? So I was freaking out…" I was listening to every word she was saying, soaking her all in, and nodding and laughing along to her story, when the librarian walked in.

"No talking!" she said, hands on her hips. Bella and I looked at each other briefly and turned to face her.

"Sorr—" began Bella.

"Shush!" the librarian said, putting a finger to her lips. I saw the corner of Bella's lips twitch.

The grumpy old librarian sat down in her computer chair and started clicking and typing away.

I crossed my arms and lowered my head, tilting it so Bella could see my eyes through my blonde shag, and winked.


	5. Falling for him

**I don't own Twilight**

_**Jasper's Point of View**_

The detention continued in a comfortable silence. Every time I would look at Bella, she would blush a beautiful crimson, and look away. I wanted to push my chair closer to her, but I didn't, in fear of breaking my normal comfort zone and being creepy.

I leaned back against my chair and crossed my arms, scanning the shelves for any books that looked interesting. When I had realized I had read most of them already, I pushed my head back against the shelf behind me, hard. Gently, I rubbed the back of my head and looked to see if I had knocked anything out of its place, while also glancing to see if Bella had noticed.

She hadn't. Thank God.

When I glanced behind me, I noticed, on the top shelf, and book with its spine peeking out further then that rest of its companions. I wanted to fix it, but I couldn't reach it. I huffed.

Bella looked at me, a confused expression painting her flawless face. I pointed my finger at the outstanding book that was sticking out of its place and she nodded in understanding.

I heard the librarian groan at her desk, and raised my eyebrow in her direction. The librarian looked up, her hand on her stomach, and said, "Um, excuse me, I…I don't feel too well. I'll be in the bathroom. I won't be gone long. Stay here and no talking!" and she bolted out of the library.

I sighed. Finally.

"I hit my head on the shelf behind me and knocked that book out of place," I confessed, answering Bella's unasked question.

"I'll fix it," she said, and stood on her chair, reaching her arm out to make contact with the book. I felt oddly worried for her safety as she did so, and bit my lip in anxiety.

_This could end badly_, I thought.

And my intuition was right. Bella went to shift her feet forward a bit, for a better angle, when one of her feet slipped off the edge of her chair, and she fell towards the ground.

_**Bella's Point of View**_

I tumbled off the chair, and twisted my body to try to keep my balance. Unfortunately, it wasn't working too well. I was in a kind of limbo, flailing back and forth but not falling or becoming stable. It was incredibly embarrassing and I wished I hadn't tried to fix that stupid book.

Apparently, Jasper thought it was time enough to help me out and he stood up just as I fell forward. Collapsing on the floor, on top of him, was probably the most intensely conflicted experience of my life. On the one hand, I was incredibly embarrassed, having fallen on top of him roughly five minutes after meeting him. Yet…his eyes were looking into mine and his hands were resting on my hips, tingling the skin there.

"You okay?" His voice was soft and concerned and I tried not to kiss him.

"Yeah, this kind of thing happens a lot, actually." I tried not to blush deeper, and failed.

"You lay on top of a lot of boys, do you?" His tone was teasing, eyes mischievous, and I giggled.

For a minute neither of us moved, then the librarian's heels clicked on the hallway outside and we both jumped. Scrambling into the desks and trying not to laugh, we barely got in position in time for the librarian. She gave us a quick glance, then went to her desk and started stapling papers.

I wanted to talk to him again. As I thought of ways to do that, I absent-mindedly looked around the library. I noticed a recycle bin about three feet away from me. I glanced at Jasper (the name still gave me jitters); he wasn't looking at me. His head was resting on the table, his face looking in the other direction.

I stretched my arm out and swiped a sheet of blank paper from the bin. I grabbed my blue pen out of my pocket and wrote one word.

_Hi._

I poked his shoulder and slid the paper to him. When he lifted his head, he smirked.

**Did you just grab this paper from the recycle bin, Bella?**

I felt myself turn beat red. I was so embarrassed.

…_.No._

**Why do you seem so embarrassed?**

I slapped my hand to my forehead and heard him chuckle.

_Because you saw me creeping the recycle bin!_

"**Creeping the recycle bin?" Nice choice of words.**

_I thought so._

**So…are you hanging out with your boyfriend this weekend?**

He seemed nervous. I figured he just realized he didn't know for a fact if I was taken or not. I decided to have some fun.

_I have a boyfriend? When was I going to be told?_

**You don't?**

_Not that I know of…_

**A girl like you…without a boyfriend? Impossible.**

I was just about to respond when the first bell rang. I inwardly cursed.

Jasper and I both stood up and I crumpled the paper.

"No, I do not have a boyfriend, Jasper," I replied to his note.

He looked at the ground and then at me. "That can be changed."

I blushed and he added, "What class do you have next?"

"Umm…History with D'Angelo. Why?"

He sighed. "That's in the opposite direction as me." His eyes looked sad.

"Oh…" I didn't know what to say.

"Well, let's go." He walked me to the door, and with one last glance, we parted.

I couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day.

Bouncing around the kitchen I put dinner together for Charlie and I. I knew he noticed my good mood, and I knew he was going to ask me about it, but for now he kept quiet. I was slicing the green pepper when the phone rang and just let Charlie answer it; which turned out to be a bad idea, actually.

"Bells? Phone's for you."

"Oh? I wasn't expecting anyone." I looked at him curiously, wiping my hands on a towel to get the green pepper seeds off.

"It's a boy." My eyes popped and I wondered at how pre-teen girl my Dad sounded.

Taking the phone, I cautiously said hello, not sure what to expect.


	6. Maybe

**I don't own Twilight**

Jasper POV

As soon as I walked in the door Edward was in my face, asking me about Bella. I have no idea how he knew that I had a crush on this girl, but hopefully he'd keep it to himself.

"So come on, spill it Jazz. The girl you like is that new girl Bella, right?"

"So what if it is Edward? What's it to you?" Just the sound of her name on his lips had me ready to rip his head off. Since when does he care what I do or who I like?

"Come on dude, even you can do better than that. I was talking to Lauren today and she was telling me all this stuff about Bella. And dude, she sounds like a psycho freak."

I could feel my blood starting to boil. How dare he say that about Bella, he doesn't even know her? It took all of my strength to keep from hitting him. By the smirk on his face, he could tell that I had a hard time controlling my anger. He seemed to be enjoying watching me struggle to get control of myself, which only pissed me off even more.

"Please, you're the freak if you believe anything that comes out of Lauren's stupid mouth. She would say anything if she feels threaten by someone. And for some reason she seems to not like Bella. Beside when have I ever cared what you, Lauren, or anyone else for that matter, think?"

"Dude I'm just trying to help you out before…"

"Please don't act like you're trying to help me. This is about you, just like everything is always about you. Well excuse me if I don't give a flying rat's ass about what you or Lauren thinks. I like Bella, so I suggest you deal with it."

"So you're going to ruin everything for some stupid new girl? God Jasper, no wonder Alice dumped your ass, you don't know how to play the game."

"Un huh, that's why she broke up with me? Really Edward? Are you really that much of a bastard to try and blamed that on me?"

"Jazz I think it's about time that you manned up and took responsibility for your own problems and stop try to push them off on other people."

Before I could say anything, he snatched his keys off the coffee table, and was out the door, letting it slam shut behind him. I was so mad all I could think about was punching him in his face. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom letting the door slam shut behind me. I threw my bag on the bed, sat down at my desk and pulled my I-pod out of the desk drawer. I plugged it up to my laptop and put on my favorite playlist. I lay down on my bed as the All American Rejects filled my room.

Why do I always let him get to me? I learned a long time ago that when it comes to Edward the only person he cares about is himself. But no matter what I do, he can always break through the walls I put up whenever he's around. It's so frustrating that I can't seem to control myself when I'm around him.

I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the cracks in my ceiling for a while, before it finally hit me. Of course Edward's trying to tell me all this stuff about Bella because he likes her too! He'd better realize that there's no way that I'm letting her go. So if he does like Bella, he's in for a fight.

I quickly pull out my cell phone to try to call her when I realize I didn't have her number. I sat there for a minute until it finally hit me, duh! I dialed Jessica's number and in a rushed conversation got Bella's number.

Just as I hit the last number, I took a deep breath and put the phone to my ear. I almost drop it when I heard a man's voice; I thought she said that she didn't have a boyfriend. But as the voice asked hello again I realized that it was probably her dad. I quickly asked to speak to Bella. He told me to hold on for a second and called out for her. I laughed when I heard him say to her that it was a boy, he almost sounded like a teenager.

The laughter died on my lips when I heard the quiet hello.

"Hello?" came that beautiful voice again.

"Bella?"

"Yes, this is Bella."

"Hey it's Jasper, you know from school?" I grimaced as that came out of my mouth. Of course she knows who you are you idiot.

"Oh yeah, that Jasper, so what's up?" I could almost hear the laugh in her voice.

"Well there was something that I wanted to ask you today in detention but the bell rung before I got a chance to."_ Okay Jasper, you can do this, just breathe and let it out._

"Okay, well I guess now is as good as time to ask me? So fire away!"

"See I… was kind of wondering… if maybe you… wanted to…uh..." I was stuttering so hard that I could barley understand what I was saying. I quickly took a deep breath and tried again. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime. With me, I mean?" I was happy that I did this over the phone because I would have killed myself if I ever acted like this in front of her.

"Yeah okay that sounds cool. When did you have in mind?"

_Wait did she actually just say yes? She… Yes! Dude she said YES! I could feel my heart about to beat out of my chest in excitement. It was all I could do to not start jumping up and down on my bed like a little kid. _

"Hello… Jasper… are you still there?"

Her voice broke me out of my thought. I let out a quick sigh and answered her.

"Yeah I'm here, sorry about that. I was thinking we could go out Friday night. There's this really great restaurant in Port Angeles that I think you would like. So, what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me, but I have to check with my dad first. So let me ask him and I'll give you an answer tomorrow at school, okay?"

"Yeah okay, well I got to go; my mom is calling me to come downstairs for dinner. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

As I hung up the phone, I felt like I could do a hundred flips and still not be tired. I didn't think I'd ever been this excited in my life. I heard my mom call my name again, so I got up and shut off my I-pod before heading downstairs.

I must have looked weird because as soon as my mom saw me she started shooting me curious glances. I could only smile at her and shake my head telling her not now. She seemed to understand that I would tell her about it later. So we sat down and started to have dinner.

I was barely aware of the conversations going on around me; my mind was across town, with the goddess with the big chocolate brown eyes.


	7. Happiness Then Surprise

**So , yes it has been awhile and I can't believe I'm doing this but…..**

**OMG it's an update!**

**Sorry for the wait : )**

**(yes I space my smilies)**

**Enjoy!**

Bella POV

I stared at the phone as the line went dead. He finally asked me out and I couldn't believe it! I grinned as returned to cooking. After I had finished and waiting for everything to set in the oven. I sat down at the table and stared at nothing spacing out. Only thinking about his gorgeous hazel eyes. The timer dinged telling me to worry about the lovely glass pan in the oven. I grabbed the oven mitts and took out the glass pan placing it oh so carefully on the table.

"Dinner's ready," I said calling Charlie over to eat. I smiled and sat down. Letting him take over and take his own portion of food.

"So anything new happen to you," he asked after we settled in.

"No but at least I figured out his name…"I said breathlessly. "It's Jasper."I said before I let him asked what it was.

"Oh, he's from a good family. Mother re-married, clean record, nice house…" he mumbled into his food. I narrowed my eyes and put down my fork.

"Dad do you memorize peoples records," I accused folding my arms over my chest, eyes still narrowed.

"No…" he looked up, innocently smiling. "It's a small town it's kind of easy. Leave me alone," he frowned like a little three year old who got something they didn't want.

"Well anyway he asked me if I would like to go out with him on Friday to a restaurant in Port Angeles and I wanted to know if that's okay with you," I quickly spilled out before he showed any expression.

" Oh yeah that's fine, just make sure I meet him before you leave," he stood and washed his plate then grabbed a beer and went to the living room. I smiled and stood up with my plate and glass pan. I put my plate in the sink and glass pan in the fridge.

"Good night dad," I stated before heading up the stairs only hearing him mumble a response back. I closed my door and got ready for bed, you know the usual brushing teeth, changing clothes, and slipping into bed. Sighing happily and closing your eyes…only not to be able to fall asleep.

NEXT MORNING

Jasper POV

I slept like a baby. I chuckled and slipped into my car and turned it on. Suddenly remembering that today would be the day that I would get my response. I froze and was scared…

"Oi, are you going to school or what," Edward knocked on my window with his ugly smirk of his. Oh how I wanted to punch it right off his little piece of…HONK!

Edward POV

I smirked and speeded out of the driveway after I beeped the horn on my car. Watching Jasper as he jumped and glared at my car, then turned his car to the dirt road next to the house. I guess he's skipping first. Perfect…

Bella POV

Of course I would say yes. I smiled and parked my old ladybug next to another slightly beat up car in front of the school. I tried taking the joyful smile off my face, but it just popped back up. Even in first period, my smile was there.

The day passed by quickly and quietly which was odd. I saw Jasper at his table with a small black haired girl next to him. Obviously arguing with the looks they gave each other. Suddenly they both looked my way and I was bumped simultaneously.

"Oh I'm sorry are you alright," a velvety voice asked laced with concern. Was it real or not I wasn't sure. "Yeah I'm okay," I responded, glad to only have a water bottle in my hand.

"I really am sorry, I just-"

I cut him off, "You just didn't see me," coldly I turned toward him and looked up. His green eyes looked back and concern twinkled in his eyes.

"No I needed an excuse to talk to you," He smiled sheepishly and picked up an apple.

"Oh, I'm Bella," I smiled and picked a blueberry muffin from the many odd assortments of fake muffins.

"Edward," he smiled back and jumped in front of me to pay for his simple lunch.

"Nice to meet you, maybe I'll see you around," I politely said before turning and almost dropping my muffin.

**OH NO! Cliff hanger…I'll feel bad for awhile but that's okay. I pulled this one out just so you guys know I'm no dead or something…**

**I actually moved two weeks ago and we have not set up out computers yet and I'm using my uncle's computer for this…we live in a duplex and we're are in the same one…WOO!**

**So please bear with me and try not to be too impatient. **

**Please review and I write faster!**

**Goodnight : )**


	8. Breaking

**Not only is Christmas break two days away….I really miss you guys : ) Oh and this chapter was written down right and then I went to type it and I couldn't find it :o *sigh* and it was really good…maybe I'll find it.. : D wish me luck**

**Soooo I'm giving this to you in gratitude of your AH-MAZING-ness… ha-ha So be happy chipmunks and read the lovely little twist that I have going her… you'll love or hate it… leave a comment at the bottom..See ya!**

**Bella POV**

My eyes widened and I gasped my hand flying over my mouth. I guess it was really loud because half of the lunch room quieted down and turned to look at me. I forced the tears back and mentally punched myself by letting a sob escape my lips.

Dropping everything at a table I ran out, the doors slamming behind me. Blindly I found the library, even though no one was in there other than the librarian and the place was half dark. I curled up in an old dusty red couch in the far corner of the library completely swathed in darkness.

**Jasper POV **

It was lunch when I got to school after my short trip to my old tree house I had built with my -now deceased- father. When I was ten he passed and when I was fourteen my mom re-married.

The tree house is the one and only thing I kept from my father, but inside there are old pictures on the wall and small trinkets we built together.

I sat on the floor of the tree house and stared at a picture of my father in his firefighter suit next to the fire truck. My mother said I looked just like him and had the same spirit too.

I would never forget the day he left us. I would never forget how fast it was, or how violent. "I'm sorry Mrs. Whitlock. He tried he really did. It's just that the fire…oh the fire. There were too many people, he was trying to save them all when-"

"NO! Don't tell me! Please stop," my mom cut the fireman off. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"You need to hear this, both of you do! I was in front of his when he pushed three people with him forward and took a step back right before the ceiling collapsed. He tried jumping over but the second flor collapsed on top of him right after. I tried to get him out, but I couldn't, I couldn't," the fireman hiccupped and wiped his tears away. He slightly sobbed the rest.

"I'm sorry you know he was my best friend here and I wish it wasn't him that was caught under the ceilings, I'll show my self out. Goodnight Mrs. Whitlock, Jasper." He tipped his head and left.

All I remember after that was my mom turning to me, crossing her legs under her, and putting me in her lap. Her eyes frozen and still streaming tears she rocked us back and forth whispering 'it will be okay, we'll be okay,' over and over.

The picture was the last one he took. I treasured it and protected it.

I looked at my cell phone and literally jumped out of the tree house. The ride to school was very short due to my heavy foot.

I arrived and went to the lunch room and sat at the usual place. What I least expected was Alice.

"Hello Jasper," her sickly sweet voice rang out, filling my ears. Unfortunately, my jaw clenched and I stiffened when she touched my shoulder. Her little form plopped into the seat next to me. "Jasper," she whispered in my ear, "Do you miss me," grinning she ran a hand through my hair and down the back of my neck slowly trailing down my chest stopping at my waist.

"Remove your hands Alice," I gritted through my teeth with as much acid in my voice. She 'aw-ed' and placed her head on my shoulder, her lips placing soft kisses on my neck trailing upward. Still tensed up I closed my eyes and clenched my hands. The gentleman in me trying not to push her off me and injure her.

"Jasper, he cheated on me and I realized that I still loved you. You still love me right," her baby voice whispered her lips on the corner of my own. Her voice breaking slightly as she fought against the wet tears that I felt on my cheek. I soften slightly and all thoughts left my head as I wrapped my arms around Alice's small body. Almost imagining Bella instead I let go almost immediately. I looked up and watched her in the line, talking to Edward; he looked over his shoulder and winked at me suggestively. She smiled and replied to whatever he said.

Alice pulled my attention back by pressing her lips to mine and forced me to respond. Unfortunately I heard the gasp and the doors slamming but Alice didn't let me go.

"Oh my Jasper and Alice are together again, I need to tell everyone," I heard a girl scream and run off.

"Jasper I'll see you after school," she breathed and slowly broke away she eyes with a strange glint in them.

My eyes widened and I stood, going for the door. Someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Don't."

**M'kay! Soooo that's that…please don't worry…too much. Ha-ha see you later!**

**Review!**


	9. Resignation

Hey guys! I'm back! Well, I doubt anyone will really see this, but I will still say it!

Alright, it's officially summer! And so has summer online classes!

Until further notice, most of my stories are going to be on an unofficial vacation. While I will still be writing them, I WILL NOT be posting new chapters, for the exception of, drumroll please...

The Love I've Found,

The Volturi's Daughter

And maybe

Fire Swan Prophecy!

But also on top of this, I shall be writing a series of one-shots, or short stories of you prefer, of no one in particular from Twilight. The rating(s) will not exceed from 'T'.

This may not please everyone, but sometime this summer, I'll try most certainly to get to all my stories.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I use the characters for entertainment purposes only.**

_Edward Point of View_

I watched from the side lines, Alice thrusting herself at Jasper, Bella turning at seeing them. I smirked as Bella left, soon followed by Alice. Shaking her small hips along the way. I made my way behind Jasper, barely stopping him from bolting the lunchroom. I composed my face, wiping away the smug, replacing it with concern and empathy.

"Don't go jasper, she'll never forgive you. Stay with Alice, she loves you," I grabbed his shoulder, making him freeze. I let go, wary of his fists clenching at his sides. "Let me find her, let her go."

"You are an idiot," Jasper growled, as he turned to face me. "You don't think I've given up enough for you! I gave up my old life, Alice, my mother, my freedom, and even my room! Everything, placed in your grimy, wasted hands for you to crush, step on, and burn," His eyes burned, not breaking contact with mine as I stepped back. I was hyperaware of everyone watching, shocked my Jasper.

"I'm tired of letting go willingly. I'm going to fight this time. You're not going to get what you want so easily now. I'm going to crush you Edward Cullen."

The absolute hatred on his voice left me shell shocked, gaping at the spot he had just occupied. The entire lunchroom, in the same state.

Then some idiot from the football team broke the silence. "Oooo, this just got really good," Dome laughed, others let out groans, and some with glints in their eyes. Sending glare in the general direction of the imbecile, I left the lunchroom as well.

The empty halls angered me further, nothing with Jasper going as planned. As I turned a corner, the darkness, sudden, my eyes try to quickly adjust. Then I was tackled to the side, hands rubbing my chest up and down.

"Alice," I whispered, slightly breathless. She smiled, her mouth pressed against my own. She continued kissing, up along my jaw, to my ear. I grabbed her thigh and propped her leg up on my hip, she chuckled and pulled my hair. "You'll make a great actress someday. Even I was convinced,"

"Yes I know, but I still love you," she breathed by my ear, her arms wrapping around my torso in a hug. "Are we leaving soon?"

"Of course love, I just need to make sure that his chances are ruined completely. Just promise me one thing Alice," I murmured against her head.

"And what's that Edward," she mumbled against my neck, completely relaxed.

"Don't sleep with him, even if the last thing you do," I strained, my own arms tightening around her small form, protecting her as much as I could. "For me and for our baby."

_Bella Point of View_

I dwelled and thought; then cried, thought and fumed. On the inside deep down, I knew this was going to happen. He was too good to be true, too perfect.

Hearing footsteps, I froze, paranoid of who it might be. Covering me head, and trying to blend in as much as possible as the sounds grew closer. Books hitting the floor startled me, "Holy…! Jeez, you scared me," the soft voice exclaimed.

Relieved I looked up at the girl, finding no threat in her form at all. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," I flinched, my voice cracked and raspy. Looking down at my arms, wrapped around my legs tightly, she picked up the books.

"Here you can have this,' she smiled, handing me an unopened water bottle. Grabbing it, I nodded my thanks. As I twisted the cap open, she sat down on the other end of the couch. I brought the bottle to my lips, "I'm Lucy, by the way."

Smiling I answered back," Bella." I closed the nearly empty bottle, I asked, "why haven't I seen you before?"

"I'm homeschooled, I just volunteer here so I'm not isolated at home," she replied easily, as if it weren't a big deal.

Rising an eyebrow, I sent her a weird look, "In the library," my voice disbelieving.

"Yeah, nothing better to do during lunch. I just help around, nothing much. Like putting the books that live back here, where the librarian is too tired or scared to come."

I laughed and let the silence consume the area around us. After a while Lucy broke it, "want to talk about it?" I shook my head at her question, not prepared to mention it yet.

"Would you mind going to the movies with me," I asked, changing the subject.

"When," she questioned.

"Right now,"

"Right now," Lucy repeated, with finality. "Okay, let's go."

I stood, happy with the new friend I made. With the stack of books on the table, I left my feelings for Jasper.

Something to be revisited later.

**Don't hate me! I'll update in the next couple of days. I promise, a promise I promise to keep…**

**That was confusing…**

**See ya! Review! Their amazing to have!**

**3/ **


	10. Action

**Say WHAT**! **An update! YES, my dear ones, 'tis an update just for you!**

**You're welcome, and enjoy…**

_Jasper Point of View_

I raced home from school, a plan forming in my head. Even if I knew that it was going to hurt my mother, I had to do it. I was leaving home, taking everything I own and leaving. Going to the apartment that my father used to own, for the times that he couldn't make it home and he wanted to spend some time with me while my mother went out for a while.

He bought it from a friend who was moving out of state, on another fireman job that he was transferred too. The complex was owned by my mother's brother, which made me going there all the simpler.

I focused once more, driving into the garage, and parking it roughly. My anger was already through the roof by the time I reached my room. The fingers itching to hit something, as I passed by pictures on the walls, I truly realized who that was. I ripped apart my room, stuffing cloths, personal effects, and anything that even gave a glimmer that I have lived there before. In all, just two large suitcases, and three boxes, all three fairly decent in size. Glancing at the time I moved even faster, taking the boxes to my truck, next to my motorcycle that I refused to leave behind.

Sighing, I went back inside, just to say goodbye to the one person who would understand, my mother.

I found her in the kitchen, preparing a snack for the guests she was sure to have later. I smiled unknowingly, and knocked on the wall I was leaning on.

She turned her eyes bright and a smile always on her face, she frowned when she saw me standing there. "Why aren't you at school Jasper are you not feeling well?"

"No, I'm fine, I did have a very bad fight with Edward," I moving closer, hugging her tightly. She froze in my arms; she knew what that meant, even if she didn't believe it herself.

"Are you leaving so soon Jasper," she asked, mostly to herself, not prepared for it. I nodded, resting my cheek on the top of her head, missing her already. Her form shook with tears that I felt on my shirt. "Do you have everything you need, money, clothes, food?"

I pulled away, looking into her eyes, "yes mom. Now remember, I love you."

She stifled a sob and crossed her arms, "Of course, I'll never forget that Jasper. Hey just give me a call if you need anything, promise me that," she nodded with herself, already trying to get used to the idea.

"I'll call you every day, and I'll visit too, just when they're not home. You'll know what happened later, but I got to get to the apartment before schools over. I'll call you when I settle down at the apartment, okay?"

"Yes, I'll come over tomorrow, just to help around. The place is probably a mess, with dust, dishes, old linens, the bathrooms probably all gross. I'll clean all of that-"

"Mom! You don't need too," I cut her off, laughing at her antics.

"But I want too," she pouted, glaring playfully at me. "Now don't forget me," she ticked her finger at me, like she used when I got in trouble when I was little.

"I'll never forget you mom," I reminded her, and I turned and went to leave. Deciding against it, I turned "I love you mom." She rushed at me again and hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"I love you more."

"I know," I chuckled, kissing her forehead. "See you later."

She nodded and pulled away, following me to the door and watched me get in my truck.

She waved and I waved back, already turned and driving down the gravel road. I fought the urge to cry and focused on what my plan was. I knew that leaving would be good, but he would think he won, and then he would realize the advantage of not knowing my next move. I could do anything without him knowing.

Chuckling, I pulled into the parking lot of the apartments, seeing my uncle's car next to mine.

_Bella Point of View_

I had given up after the movie and told Lucy everything. I felt as if she were my sister already. She told me how her dad was always traveling for his own business and her mom just wanted to settle down. So they came to the compromise of staying in Washington. The headaches she had died down and the dry air from other placed burned her nose to breathe, and caused bad 2nd degree burns on Lucy's pale skin.

This place was perfect. Her dad could always know that they were safe and he knew that he could come home, not a hotel room.

I trusted her, I was comfortable with her. I was happy; she let me cry and soothed me. She made me laugh and forget what I was crying about, then let me cry again.

I told her that she could try going to school, I would help her and she was friendly. She had pretty features and a kind heart; she would make a lot of friends. She smiled and said she would talk to her mom.

Not ready to part from her yet, I asked her to go to my house. To just hang out and work on homework, but that never really happens.

I was so surprised with how I took on to Lucy. She was practically my sister; I think we got separated at birth. No that's impossible.

We pulled up to my drive way, confused by the car behind my dad's police cruiser. "Oo, who's that," Lucy asked, but I wasn't certain myself.

I got out of my truck, and with Lucy behind me I unlocked my front door. The first sound I heard was of laughing, my own father guffaws was what surprised me the most.

As I turned the corner to the living room, I was terrified of who was there and I didn't even know who it was. He sounded young, and humorous.

Then I met face to face with Edward Cullen. Literally, I ran into his shoulder, not the most comfortable of all places. I recoiled almost immediately, Lucy had told me of what she knew between Jasper and him. Lucy grabbed my shoulder, barring me from completely running into her.

Charlie was by the television and Edward right in front of him, meaning he was in the way of the entry to the living room. Scowling, I composed my stature and tried to smile.

"Why hello Edward, funny bumping into you again, in my own home," I managed, for Charlie's sake.

"Why yes it is," he responded coolly, making me want to punch him in the face, hard.

I snapped my mouth shut, pressing my teeth together tightly. His face was smug, as if he had won. "Bella, Edward has just asked me, to take you on a date. I agreed."

Then I almost wanted to punch my own father in the face. I gave a glimmer of a smile, which lasted 2 seconds. "Dad, this is Lucy, Lucy my dad."

I pulled her arm then, dragging her to my room. Without letting anyone say anything else. The anger that took over my body was almost enough to make me black out. Instead, I cried, the door closed.

I slide down the door, my hand over my mouth keeping the sobs from escaping as the hot tears ran down my cheeks. This time Lucy watched, from my desk chair, far from me. They shook my body; pain shot up and down, my head to my toes, and back.

That was so unfair, now I had to go with him because of my dad. Jasper would find out and realize that I'm worth nothing.

Nothing was going as I planned, the date on Friday that I was elated to go on, my own father turning on me, and Jasper. He was too perfect, too perfect for me.

I already had strong feelings, and we didn't even get to the first date before it cam crumbling down.

**Sorry, but I had to leave it there. It's only getting good…**

**Don't get discouraged yet!**

**Jasper has not given up!**

**Love/ Princess G.F**


	11. All In One Day

**Hey I'm back again :p You know you missed me ;)**

**Since I figured this would be a very likely question asked I will answer it on here…**

**Xo BellaItalia oX 6/9/12 . chapter 10**

**I don't understand why she just can't tell her dad and Edward no? Makes no sense to me. Your writing is good, but something s are kind of 'well duh' moments!**

_Well, yes, but then her dad would ask why? Would you have the courage to tell your father what he had done? To his own step-sibling? Edward would act hurt, and Charlie would try to make amends, because he thinks he taught his daughter to have manners. Nothing good would have come out of Bella saying 'no'. _

_The "well duh" moments are on purpose. For you to feel enticed to keep reading and find out if they stop being stupid. _

_I do thank you on complimenting my writing, I do much enjoy that._

**Well, that's done… continuing with the story now…**

_Jasper's Point of View_

My uncle was a simple person, who could understand anything without needing to ask why. So when I asked for the apartment key, he pulled out an envelope, the white paper slightly bulging on the side. With just a "Nice to see you too Jasper. Just remember the rent is only due in two months."

I nodded and got back in my truck, opening the envelope, just to take the keys out. Saving whatever was in it for later. Out of pure memories, I drove to where the apartment was, remembering the twist and curve just to see the place. It was secluded; the farthest building from the street, but a small gravel road hidden by trees was the easiest access.

I was practically grinning by the time I parked the car. The memories flooding back with no restraint. The time we played catch on the small patch of grass right in front of the door, all the times I followed him on his daily jogs. The fence we offered to renovate and repaint. The metal table that was chipped, we repainted as well, the cherry red color was still bright as ever. Even the flower beds we managed to sneak behind my uncle that lined the four trees and the walkways to the doors.

Leaving everything in my truck, I just went to the apartment that seemed like a mansion when I was little. The flowers were still there, just in need of control, the grass was still green and cut.

The key slid easily into the door, clicking softly as I unlocked it, scared to open it I just left it there. Then took a step back, suddenly terrified of what it might look like.

I practically punched myself, ordering myself like my dad, 'man up and face your fears, even if it's the smallest of small. It still needed to be faced.'

Taking a deep breath and twisting the door knob and pushed it open, only letting out the air once I was safely inside, my eyes not even registering the place. The relief flooding the second they did.

Nothing changed, not a chair out of place since the last time we were here. It looked cleaner than I thought it would, but that's all up to my uncle, and the people he hired to clean it, by the looks of the many business cards on the kitchen counter.

I placed the key on the hook, still misplaced in the kitchen, with bright flowers and colorful designs that my mother had made. Wanting at least something to remind them of her when we were tucked away in the 'man cave'.

Except, every time we were there, the only thing that we thought of is how to surprise her next. A cake? A giant 'welcome home banner' when we knew she would come home tired from the day care. Every time was different and she never expected it.

Those were the best times, when we would work outside and secretly plan something fun for mom. Then dad wouldn't be able to do it for a week, then we'd do it again, but if he stayed out longer, he would plan something extraordinary all by himself, then surprise us both.

I missed him.

I wandered around, the black couch still on top of the beige carpet, that seemed oversized when I was smaller, but know seemed perfect. The hidden T.V that mom didn't want in the living room, but we managed, with a lot of work though.

I continued down the hallway, to the full bathroom on my left and my old bedroom I would sleep in while we were here. Then I turned to the right, to a smaller hallway, the laundry in the middle to my right and straight ahead was the 'dude room' as my mom called it. It had everything from tools to sports equipment. Then the master room to my left, all the doors were closed, the master had a smaller bathroom than the one down the hall, and a walk- in closet the was rarely in use.

I didn't want to open anything until my mom came, so I went back outside, and pulled my cell phone out of the truck and pressed the dial button, quickly finding her number and calling. ON the first ring she picked up, _'Jasper did you make it? Henry didn't give you any trouble, 'cause if he did I'll give him some trouble.'_

"No, mom, he gave me the key and let me go. I just checked out the house, and it's in good order, and you don't have to clean it. I'll do it by myself, but you can still come over. I'll need some help with the groceries," I mentioned, giving her free pass to accept and redecorate some things. She knew what I meant and she readily agreed.

I sighed and went to the back, and unlatched the bed door. Grabbing a box of books first, I dropped it off in the living room, and then went back, grabbing the next box in my sight, and continued the trip several times until the last suitcase was in the house.

Not wanting to deal with unpacking, I cleaned up the business cards, dusted the counters, and straightened the kitchen table. Replacing the wilted flower with a bowl of white and black stones, curious I moved aside some stones and smiled that the silver coins that we would place there had not been moved. It was for little candies and the buy small flowers from a family friend. It was almost an emergency money place. I replace two blown light bulbs, one for the storage closet in the living room, and one in the fridge, which was more deserted than the front of my apartment.

Good thing I told mom I needed help, I mused, opening the cabinets to find nothing again.

I went to the conjoined living room and fluffed up the couch pillows, and opened the TV stand, revealing the flat screen we worked so hard to put in there. Finding the remote, I turned on the TV, seeing if the cable still worked, since we paid to keep ours at home running and this one. Mr. Cullen always wondered why there was another cable box, and internet module, but my mom silenced him. Now what she said I don't know.

Thankfully, it was and I found a music channel that my father favored. Then continued to move around, opening the sliding glass door and out into the small area outside, covered by the bushes we planted, and grimaced at the piles of leaves and dirt there. Brushing some of it away, I went to the door outside, which was a storage place as well.

Dust blew into my face, and I sneezed, finding the little pull chain to turn on the light. The place was perfectly in place as well, extra equipment, small furniture, and our bikes were still there. Including my old art supplies, that surprised me. I thought I got rid of those the last time we were here. My father was always sneaky with what he stored for me and what he threw away because it was too old.

Pulling the black plastic crate, I went inside with it, and sat down on the couch, with the container next to me on the floor. I barely pulled a blue box out before the doorbell rang. I stood, closed the glass door, locking it in the process and went to answer the door.

"Is it because of him that you're here," she asked, her back to me. She was always dresses elegantly, hair perfectly pinned up in new ways, clothes pristine and classy. She wore a white loose button down, tucked into a high-waisted pale pink skirt that brushed along her calves, paired with white high heels. She was fingering the pearl necklace at her neck; it was given to her from my dad, for their third anniversary.

"Yes, I was hoping that this place would've been kept from him for a while before he knew. That's ruined now, but that's alright."

She turned and nodded, tears welling in her eyes. I hugged her quickly, the memories probably hurting her more than me. She sobbed, gripping my shirt in her hands.

"I loved him so much. I still love him, but I love Carlisle too. This was you're place; I had no right to bring him here. I shouldn't have let him come, but…" She trailed off, her breathing completely off track.

"Let's go shopping ma, and then we'll see what happens later."

**So here it is! Hard to believe that is all happened in one day, and on Monday too, what a horrid thing. Everyone hates Monday's…**

**Hahaha, review and I'll see you later!**


End file.
